Life Is A Highway
by Italian Rose
Summary: The story of Rose Evans and the Marauders starting in their 7th year. Love and romance, tears and laughs will ensue. OCSB, OCRL, LEJP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who've read my other stories don't worry I haven't given up on them. I've just had a very horrible case of writer's block. As for this story… I've had a lot of it written for a long time and I got attacked by a muse to get this up so here it is. As always tell me what you think. I love to know what ya'll think about my writing, it's the best way to improve. So ya'll enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a college student does it look like I own anything.**

"We are going to miss the train if you don't hurry up. And I can't miss the train. I'm Head Girl."

"Relax Lils. We are not going to miss the train. We have 30 minutes before the train leaves." The two girls put their trunks on their trolleys and rolled them to the front of the car. Their mother looked at both of them.

She asked through tears "Are you sure you don't want us to go in with you?"

Lily said "No Mum. It's not that we don't want you to, it's that it's just so crowed."

Rose said "Oh let's just go. It's not that much more crowded than the last six years. Come on Mum and Daddy let's go!" The four set off into King's Cross Station. The two girls pushing their trolleys, each with a trunk and cage on it. They came up to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Rose said "Come with us this year. It's the last chance you'll have."

Her parents looked at each other then down at their daughters. Their father said "Sure. Why not?" Rose smiled.

She said "Daddy you come with me first and then Mum, you follow with Lily." Rose leaned casually against the barrier between the platforms. Her father did the same. They disappeared into the brick wall. They came out on the other side to see a similar platform with a large black and scarlet locomotive in front of them. Lily and her mother appeared moments later. The four headed past the engine car to the passenger cars. As they made their way to the car Lily was greeted by her many friends. Rose waved to a few of the people she knew.

They reached a somewhat empty car. Lily dragged her trunk on and set her cage on top. She then got off and went to talk to her parents. Rose pulled her trunk off the trolley. She was having a very difficult time getting the trunk up the steps when she heard a familiar voice behind her ask "Would you like some help with that?"

Rose stopped and turned around.

She said "Yes please."

The young man stepped up and easily lifted her heavy trunk onto the train.

She said "Thank you Sirius."

He said "Any time."

And gave her a wink. She responded with a small smile. She picked up her owl cage and stepped onto the train. She emerged again with a beautiful snowy owl on her shoulder. She walked over to her sister and parents. Sirius watched her walk away. She looked a lot like her sister. But of course, they were twins. But when she stood next to her sister she was several inches shorter and her long red/orange hair was much longer and was more of a flame color than Lily's. Sirius shook his head and loaded his stuff onto the train.

Rose stood with her family next to the Hogwart's Express. A voice echoed across the crowded platform.

"5 minutes until departure! 5 minutes!"

Lily said "Oh, we've got to go."

"Yeah, if we want our own compartment."

Lily looked at their parents and asked "You know how to get out of here, right?"

Her father said "Of course darling."

"Good"

Their mother sniffed. She said "I'm going to miss you two."

Rose smiled a little "Don't worry. We're only a letter away. And this is our last year."

Lily sighed. Rose said "But we do have to go."

She hugged her parents. She said "I love you. And I'm going to miss you. But I'll see you at the holidays."

While she hugged her mother she whispered "Tell Petunia I'll miss her too."

Her mom nodded and gave her a last squeeze. She then turned and boarded the train. Lily said goodbye and boarded the train behind Rose.

The two dragged their trunks down the narrow space between compartments. Rose found an empty compartment and pulled her stuff in followed by Lily. Lily put her trunk on the rack and Rose put hers in front of Lily's. They sat down and waited for the train to start. When they were underway Lily would have to go to the prefects' compartment to brief them on the new year ahead.

"You mind if we share. Everywhere else is full."

Both girls looked up. Lily looked as if she was about to say yes she minded very much but Rose cut in

"Not at all."

Lily gave Rose a pained sort of look. Rose just shrugged her small shoulders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all made their way into the compartment. The train started forward as the boys got the last trunk into the rack.

"We should head to the prefects compartment Potter."

Lily's voice sounded slightly strained with the effort to be civil.

"Brilliant idea Evans."

Lily stiffened as she left the compartment closely followed by James. Rose shook her head as the door closed behind them. She got up and pulled a book out of her trunk. She sat back down and opened her book. With her knees pulled up and her book propped on them Rose began reading.

After about a half hour of awkward silence between the three boys Sirius started to get restless. Rose's owl flew down from its perch on the luggage rack to the seat beside Rose. She stroked her white feathers as she read.

Sirius started pacing. Rose watched him as he paced and ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading. After 5 minutes of pacing Sirius stopped in front of Rose. He peered down over her book.

He asked "What's your owl's name?"

Rose looked over her book at him. She responded

"Athena. After the Greek virgin goddess of war and crafts."

Sirius thought 'That's interesting.'

He asked "Whatcha reading?"

Again Rose looked over the top of her book at him. She said

"Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh"

He continued to look at her. She asked

"What? You want me to read some to you?"

Remus said "Would you?"

Rose looked over at him. With an inaudible sigh she agreed

"Yeah sure."

She flipped back to the beginning of the play. She sat up straight and cleared her throat. She began

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; whose misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, naught could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Rose set her book down on her lap.

"Thank you." Remus smiled a bit.

Rose nodded. "You have a wonderful voice. And you read Shakespeare very well."

"Thank you. I've been reading Shakespeare's works since I was eleven."

"It shows."

Rose smiled in gratitude.

Sirius asked "How long have they been gone?"

Rose responded "About 45 minutes."

Sirius let out a very small soft growl of frustration. Rose swore it sounded uncannily like a dog's growl.

"Settle down Padfoot. Prongs will be back soon." Remus reassured.

5 minutes later the door to the compartment slid open. Lily came in. Sirius asked her

"Where's Prongs?"

With a look of disgust Lily replied

"He got caught up with his 'friends'."

Peter asked "Friends?"

"A bunch of fourth year girls that are falling all over him."

Remus laughed. Lily dropped onto the seat next to Rose causing Athena to hoot and fly up to the luggage rack.

"Sorry Athena. I didn't mean to scare you."

The owl clicked her beak. James came through the door. He slid the door shut behind him. He went to the luggage rack and pulled a cloak out of his trunk. He threw it over himself and disappeared.

"I'm not here." Came James's voice from the corner.

A minute later the door slid open. Three girls appeared. One of them asked quietly, her cheeks red "Have any of you seen James Potter?"

Rose said "Yes"

Sirius shot her a look that clearly asked 'What the hell are you doing?!' She met his eyes coolly and looked back at the three girls.

She continued. "Yes we saw him. As a matter of fact he came by about two minutes ago. He said he was going to wander the train and that he'd get off wherever he was at when we came into the station. He asked us to take his trunk for him."

The girls looked slightly disappointed. They turned and walked back toward their compartment. Rose stood up and closed the door and locked it. She also silenced the compartment. Turning back to her seat she clicked her tongue to Athena who flew down and landed on her shoulder. Rose sat down and picked her book back up. James threw his cloak off. He said

"That was close."

Stuffing his cloak back into his trunk he said

"Thanks Rose."

"Yeah."

For somewhere around an hour Rose read while the other five conversed among themselves. The compartment was fairly quiet. The five kept their voices down so they would not disturb Rose who sat next to the window. Peter sat across from her. Remus sat next to Peter and Lily sat next to Rose. Sirius sat next to Lily with James across from him. Remus asked quietly

"Hey Lily?"

"Mm."

"Would you switch places with me?"

"Uh sure."

Remus stood up and let Lily move across into his seat. He then sat down in Lily's seat next to Rose. He leaned close to Rose to look at her book. Rose sat up straight and put her legs down. She moved her book over between her and Remus. For the next hour or more the two sat together reading Shakespeare. Rose had finished Romeo and Juliet. They read the play Julius Caesar together.

It was starting to get dark out when Remus and Rose were called out of their corner by the window. Rose was leaning against Remus' shoulder so they were close enough so they could both read.

"Hey Rose."

She looked up still leaning against Remus. Lily said

"Would you get our robes out of our trunks? We're getting close."

"Sure."

Rose set her book down on Remus' lap. She stood up and unlatched her trunk. She pulled her school jumper, skirt and robes out. She dropped them on her seat. She then reached behind her trunk to get to her sister's. She unlatched it but couldn't get inside of it, she wasn't tall enough. Climbing up on her seat she reached again but still couldn't get inside. Letting out a small growl of frustration she pulled her wand out of her pocket. Holding it up she commanded

"Accio Lily's uniform."

The trunk lid jumped up and the uniform flew out. It caught Rose's wand as it came out and knocked it out of her hand. As it hit the floor a jet of red light shot out of it and the lights in the compartment went out. Rose heard Black say

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

Athena hooted and flew up to the luggage rack causing Rose to lose her balance. Her foot slipped off the seat and she fell letting out a small scream as she went. Remus saw her lose her balance and his Quidditch reflexes acted and he reached out and caught her before she hit the floor. He helped her stand back up and turned the lights back on with a flick of his wand. He reached down and picked up Rose's wand and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He replied with a smile which she returned.

Rose reached down and picked up her uniform. Lily stood up and picked her own up as well. Looking at the boys she said

"You four turn around now."

Remus, Peter and James did as they were told but Sirius just sat there watching them. Lily told him again to turn around but he didn't listen. Rose said quietly

"Turn around Black."

This time he listened. Rose pulled her skirt on and pulled her jeans off from under it. Lily did the same.

"You can turn back around."

All four did. Rose pulled the sweatshirt she was wearing off revealing her white school shirt. She pulled her jumper over it and pulled on her robes. She fixed her tie and put the rest of her clothes in her trunk. The rest of the group did the same. Rose said

"You are putting your stuff back in your trunk, Lils. There is no way I'm doing that again."

The boys laughed. She turned to face them.

"And what is so funny?"

Sirius strode over to Rose in the small space and put his arm around her shoulders. He looked at her and said

"It is funny that you are so short."

She turned and punched Sirius in the stomach. He flinched but his Quidditch training had done him good. She glared at him and he laughed again. He pulled her into a head lock. She let out a scream.

"Let go of me, Black."

Sirius just laughed again. Rose brought her knee up into the back of Sirius' knee. His knee gave out and he fell to the floor, releasing Rose in the process. Rose landed on her hands and knees and Sirius landed on his stomach. Remus put his hand out and helped Rose to her feet. Sirius stood up and brushed off his robes.

They all sat back down in their seats. 15 minutes later the train started to slow down. Looking out the window Rose announced quietly

"We're home"

She smiled and stood up to pull her trunk down. As she pulled on it it got stuck. She stood up on her seat and pulled at it again.

"Oh, come on you stupid trunk."

She jumped when she felt hands on her waist. She was picked up and set back down on the floor. Turning she saw Sirius behind her. He grinned and flicked his wand. Her trunk floated up and landed on the floor on its end.

"Hmpf. Thank you."

The boys and Lily got their trunks down with ease. The four Marauders and Lily and Rose left their compartment and made their way down the carriage. The train came to a halt. The six teenagers made their way off the train and onto the platform. Their trunks were all deposited off to the side to be transported up to the castle. The six set off down the path toward the road. Remus and Rose walked next to each other in front of the other four. Rose asked

"How did you see me fall on the train? I mean, it was so dark and all."

Remus flushed slightly.

"Um, well, I … I have good, uh… night vision."

Sirius and James chuckled but quickly covered them with coughs. Rose noticed but decided not to mention it. Things were starting to fall into place in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's the second chapter. I should be able to get these first couple chapters up pretty fast but I can't really promise anything. I've got Christmas break coming up so I may or may not have time to write and update. So no promises but I will try my hardest.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Rose and what you don't recognize from the books.**

They reached the carriages, found an empty one and all six climbed in. Remus and Sirius sat with Rose in the middle on one side while Lily sat across from Remus and next to James. Peter took the seat on the other side of James. The carriages lurched forward and started their journey up to the castle.

Rose leaned over Sirius to look out the window. She sighed as the castle came into view. Sitting back she said

"That's the last time I'm going to see it like that. I'm really going to miss this place."

James said "Yeah. It's going to take a lot of getting used to living on our own."

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "But we'll still have each other to talk to. We're all going to stay in touch."

"Definitely." Rose agreed.

The carriages rolled to a stop in front of the huge castle. Peter climbed out first and headed straight into the castle. James climbed out and helped Lily down. She gave him a look and said stiffly

"Thank you, Potter." Rose smiled to herself. Remus and Sirius jumped out in front of Rose. They both held out their hands to help her out. She grinned at both of them. She took both their hands but jumped out, skipping the steps. Sirius raised an eyebrow. He thought 'Not quite ladylike.' He smiled to himself as he let go of Rose's hand. The five students headed into the castle. They walked into the Great Hall. The long tables were set with golden plates and goblets. Rose sat down next to Remus. James sat on her other side across from Lily. Sirius sat across from Rose, next to Lily. Peter sat down at the other end of the table with other friends, which was a slight surprise to everyone in the group.

"Did you know that Peter was hanging out with other people?" Rose asked.

Remus responded "No, I've never seen him with them before." The doors to the hall opened. Professor McGonagall marched in followed by the small, frightened looking, first years. She led them to the front of the hall. She disappeared to a room off the hall and reappeared with a three legged stool, old hat and long roll of parchment. She set the stool and hat in front of the Head table. She unrolled the parchment and began reading the names.

Each table cheered as a first year was added to their house. The last person was sorted into Gryffindor. All four houses cheered for their new first years. The last first year came and sat down next to Remus. She looked frightened and in awe. Rose leaned across Remus and held out her hand.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. My name's Rose. This is Remus and that's Sirius Black." She pointed across the table to Sirius. She said

"Watch out for him. He loves women." She grinned.

Sirius said "Hey!" Rose looked at him and said

"Well you do." Sirius shrugged.

The girl said "I'm Esmerelda." Lily said "Nice to meet you. I'm Lily Evans and that is James Potter. If you need any help just let us know."

"Are you Head Girl?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Yes. And James is Head Boy."

"Ok. Thank you."

The hall fell quiet as the Headmaster stood to speak. He gave his start of term speech and then gave his start of term reminders and announcements.

"To all first years and some of our returning students." His twinkling eyes lingered on the 3 Marauders.

"The forest on the grounds is off limits." Rose looked at Sirius who was looking at James and Remus. All three had very innocent looks on their faces that no one who knew anything about them would ever believe.

The Headmaster finished his speech. The golden platters filled with food. The first years all gasped. Rose laughed as she filled her plate. As they ate Sirius looked around the hall at the other tables.

"I need a challenge this year." Rose looked at him. She asked

"Like what?"

"Like a girl."

Rose cocked her head and said

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You have dated almost every girl in our year except the Slytherins and you've dated most of the younger years as well. And if you haven't dated them you have been in a broom closet with them giving them snogging lessons." Sirius' eyes got wide. Rose just laughed.

"What? It's not like you are very secretive. Unfortunately for you girls gossip. And Lily has caught you in a broom closet at least 20 times. Each time with a different girl." Sirius stared at Rose. James said  
"Smooth Padfoot." Snapping back, Sirius replied

"See? You prove my point. I need a challenge." Rose rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner.

As things started to disappear from the platters Rose stood up.

"Well, I'm heading up to the tower."

Remus said "I'll come with you. Coming Padfoot?"

"Sure. Have fun with the first years Prongs."

"Hah! Yeah."

Lily sighed "Oh, come on Potter."

"See you two later" Rose called as the three headed out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall. Rose heard a shriek as they crossed the hall. She turned to see a blond haired girl come flying at her. The girl jumped on her. Rose laughed and hugged her back.

"Rosie! I missed you"

"I missed you too Kat." Katalina's blue eyes got wide and she squeaked. She stepped back and looked at Rose. Rose looked behind her. Remus and Sirius were standing behind her. She smiled and turned.

"Remus this is Katalina. Kat, Remus."

Katalina's cheeks went red and she looked down. She mumbled "Hi."

Remus smiled "Hi." Rose hooked her arm in Katalina's and pushed Remus around so he was on Katalina's other side. They started up the Grand Staircase.

Rose let go of Katalina's arm and gave her a nudge closer to Remus. Katalina shot Rose a look. She smiled innocently. At the top of the stairs Rose stopped. She walked behind Remus and Katalina. Putting a hand on each of their backs she pushed them forward.

"Walk ahead. Together. I need to talk to Black."

Katalina gave Rose a look that clearly asked 'What the bloody hell are you doing?!' Rose smiled and said firmly

"Go." She pointed down the hall and watched them walk away. Half way down the corridor they started talking. Rose laughed to herself. She said to herself "This is going to be a very interesting year."

From beside her Sirius replied "Of course it is. We rule the school"

Rose looked at him sideways. He smiled and held out his arm. Rose turned to face him.

"What?"

"May I walk you back to Gryffindor Tower?" Rose looked up at him suspiciously.

"I guess so." She took his arm and they headed down the corridor. As they walked, Sirius looked at Rose. Her hair seemed to be flaming in the flickering torch light. Rose could feel Sirius' eyes on her. She turned her head and looked up at him. Her green eyes shone in the torch and half-moon light.

"What is so fascinating Black?"

"Your hair looks like it's on fire" Rose raised her eyebrow at him. He gave her his trademark grin. Rose shook her head and they continued toward the common room.

They stopped at the end of the corridor leading up to the Portrait Hole. Sirius asked

"Any idea what the password is?"

Smiling she said "One of the good things that comes out of the Head Girl being your twin sister." They walked down the corridor. Rose let go of Sirius' arm and stepped up to the Fat Lady. She whispered the password. The portrait swung open.

"What's the password?" Rose just looked back at him and smiled. She stepped into the common room.

"What is the password?" Rose still didn't say anything. He followed her across the common room over to the fire by where Remus and Kat were sitting. Sirius kept asking. As Rose sat down on one of the sofas Remus and Kat looked up. Sirius sat next to Rose and continued to ask her what the password was. Rose finally said

"I'm not telling you." The two started arguing. Kat and Remus looked on with amusement. Remus knew the temper Sirius had and how he acted around girls and Kat knew Rose's temper and her ability to easily pick up on what annoyed people.

Sirius was starting to get frustrated and Rose still wasn't giving in.

"Will you please just tell me what the password is?!"

Rose smirked "Nope." Sirius growled. Kat and Remus both laughed. Rose motioned for Sirius to lean closer. She whispered

"You know you could just ask Remus. He's a prefect." Sirius growled again and Rose laughed.

Lily and James walked into the common room and over to where the four others were. James sat down on one of the chairs next to Sirius and Lily sat across from them in another chair.

"What's with you Padfoot?" Sirius glanced at Rose then looked at James.

"Rosie won't give me the password to get into the common room. She whispered it to the Fat Lady and now she won't tell me what it was." Rose laughed from next to him. He looked at her and asked

"Is this fun for you?"

"Yes it is. You're funny when you're frustrated" 'And kinda cute' But Rose didn't add the last part out loud. He glared at her. She smiled sweetly at him. She stood then and said

"Well, it's getting late. I'm heading up to bed. Good night." Everyone responded similarly.

"Hey. Aren't you going to tell me?"

"You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow morning." Rose went up to the girls' dormitory. She smiled to herself. It was amusing to torture Black like that. She got ready and climbed into her four poster bed. Five minutes later Katalina and Lily came in. Their roommate Clara came in shortly after them. As the four girls drifted off to sleep Rose thought to herself with a smile 'This is definitely going to be an interesting year.' She fell asleep thing of all the things that could or would happen in their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what ya'll think. Please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. This one is a little longer than the others; I hope it doesn't drag too much. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a college student. Do you really think I own Harry Potter? I just own Rose, Kat and what you don't recognize.**

**Without further ado…. Chapter 3**

The next morning Rose woke to the sun shining in on her. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom where she washed up and put her hair into the normal messy bun. She walked back over to her bed and pulled on her skirt and knee high socks. Buttoning up her white shirt she tied her red and gold tie easily. Rose pulled her jumper on and straightened her tie. She picked up her robes, shoes and book bag. It was time for the other girls to wake up or they'd be late. Rose grinned mischievously. Opening her trunk she reached to the bottom and pulled out a small cylinder with a cone at one end. She placed it on the floor in the middle of the room then quietly moved to the door.

"Everyone up! It's the first day of school! Rise and shine!" Her loud voice was met with mumbles and groans. Rose opened the door, pointed her wand at the firecracker on the ground and quickly jumped out of the room closing the door behind her. Before the door closed entirely the cracks and bangs of the firecracker started followed almost instantly by the shrieks of her best friends.

Rose laughed as she walked down the stairs. The common room was almost empty. Most people were either still getting up or already in the Great Hall for breakfast. Remus was sitting in one of the armchairs. Rose walked over and sat on the arm of his chair. He looked up from his book.

"Hey"

"Hi. Whatcha reading?"

"The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien."

"Ohh. That's a good book. I read it in third year. He's a good author."

"That he is." Remus agreed. Rose stood up and set down her robes and bag. She started to put her shoe on, standing on one foot while trying to tie the laces. Sirius came down from the boy's dorm at that moment and saw an opportunity. He walked up and gave Rose a push. She gasped and lost her balance falling right on her bum. She looked up to see Black standing in front of her. That famous grin spread across his handsome face.

"What was that for?"

"Because you didn't tell me the password last night." Rose laughed while she tugged her shoes on and tied them. She stood as Remus closed his book and stood, putting the tome in his bag. He asked

"What are you doing up this early? Usually you come down with Lily and Katalina." Rose smiled mischievously again.

"Well I woke up early so I got ready and the other three were taking too long to wake up so I woke them up."

James came down then. Soon after Clara, Katalina and Lily came down.

"You three have had a bad influence on her." Kat said pointing at Remus, James and Sirius, then at Rose. Remus looked at Rose and asked

"How did you wake them up?" Rose smiled innocently.

"Ohh I just set off a tiny, quiet little firecracker."

Lily said "Quiet?! I'm surprised you guys didn't hear it in your dormitory."

They had left the common room and were heading for the Great Hall. James said

"Over Sirius snoring? We wouldn't have heard a hundred mer-people singing in our room." The three girls laughed.

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius said sarcastically. James laughed.

They reached the Great Hall and all sat together. As they ate Sirius asked Rose casually

"So what's the password?" Rose chuckled quietly.

"It's lemon drops." Sirius muttered to himself

"Finally."

"I heard that." The owls swooped in just then. Rose's snowy owl flew down and landed on her shoulder. Rose took the newspaper from her claws and handed her a piece of her bacon.

"Thanks Athena." The owl hooted and flew off with the rest of the owls. Rose unfolded the Daily Prophet and scanned the headlines. She growled slightly to herself. Kat heard her and leaned over her shoulder to read.

"Can't they just leave Muggles out of this? I mean, come on, what did they ever do?"

"What happened?" James asked.

"Three muggles, two muggle born wizards and four half-blood witches and wizards were injured yesterday when Death Eaters attacked a street in the outskirts of London. This is going to be an all out war by the time we graduate, just watch. I know it." The six sat in silence for a while. Professor McGonagall walked by and passed out their schedules. Rose looked over hers. She and Kat had the same classes. Kat said

"It's going to be a tough year. All classes relating to Auror work." Rose agreed

"Yep. What about you Lils?" The twins compared their lists. They were the same. The three girls were going for the same line of work. Rose looked up at the three boys across from her. She said

"No need to ask what your schedules are."

"How do you know what classes we picked?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, Black let's see. Because all last year all you would talk about was becoming an Auror and taking out Voldemort." Remus chuckled to himself. Sirius just said

"Oh." Rose, Kat and Lily all laughed. Rose stood and put her bag over her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go to class." She waited for the other five and they all headed out of the Great Hall.

They headed up the stairs to their first class. The three girls walked ahead of the boys. James watched Lily as she talked to Katalina and Rose. He started to day dream. Sirius pulled him out of it by asking

"Do you think Rose has changed over the summer?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah she has." Rose was laughing at something Kat had said. She turned her head to look behind her. She caught Sirius watching her but pushed it to the back of her mind. She looked at James and Remus who were watching the two other girls. They reached the classroom. Remus held the door open. Rose followed Lily in and said

"Thanks Remus." Kat walked in behind her. Her cheeks were red as she said

"Thank you Remus." He flushed and said

"No problem." They sat in their usual seats. The three girls sat at a table together. The Marauders, who were joined by Peter just before class started, sat at the table behind them.

Professor McGonagall called the class to attention.

"Welcome to your seventh year." She explained to them that today was a day of review so they could start the more complex Transfigurations at the next lesson. She began pairing the students up.

"Miss Evans you will be working with Mr. Potter." Lily's groan was just barely audible to Kat and Rose. The two chuckled to themselves. The professor went through the rest of the class pairing students off. The four left were Remus, Kat, Rose and Sirius.

"Mr. Lupin you will be with Miss Tudor." Both teenagers flushed. McGonagall looked at Rose.

"You, Miss Evans, will be working with Mr. Black today." Rose muttered

"Well this ought to be interesting."

The class moved around to be with their partners. Sirius jumped up and sat down next to Rose.

"Hey Rosie. Ready to work?"

"Since when do you actually want to work?" Rose asked suspiciously. Sirius just shrugged. Rose said

"Alright let's get this over with."

They transfigured a few objects. They finished what the Professor set out for them and sat waiting for their next instructions. Sirius draped his arm around Rose's shoulders. Rose looked at his hand and then looked sideways up at him. He grinned at her. She just went back to drawing on a spare piece of parchment. Sirius leaned against Rose and looked at what she was doing. Rose stopped. She reached up to her shoulder and picked up Sirius' hand. She pulled his hand off of her and set it on his lap.

Rose transfigured the piece of parchment in front of her into a small origami puppy dog. She pointed her wand at it and muttered a spell and the dog started to walk around the desk. It walked up to Sirius and looked up at him and gave a small bark. Sirius' grey eyes widened at the dog. He glanced at Rose but she didn't seem to notice. Professor McGonagall walked past.

"Perfect transfiguration Miss Evans."

"Thank you Professor."

"You now need to transfigure your objects back to their original forms."

"Yes Professor." She walked away to the other groups. Rose waved her wand at the puppy and it turned back into a piece of doodled on parchment.

Rose and Sirius turned all the objects back to their original forms. Sirius put his arm back around Rose's shoulders when they were done. Rose looked up at him sideways.

"Is there something you need, Black?"

"Nope."

"Then please remove your arm from my shoulders." He didn't move. Rose shot him a glare that could kill and he moved his arm. Rose heard Lily hiss

"Potter!" Rose smiled to herself.

"Alright class. Next lesson we will be learning about Animagus." Sirius glanced back at the other Marauders. They all had grins on their faces. Lily asked

"What are you planning, Potter?" He looked at Lily with his famous charming smile.

"We aren't planning anything. And if we were, I probably wouldn't tell you what it was." The class was dismissed. They all packed up their things and walked out of the classroom. As they left Lily started giving James a lecture.

"Potter, you are Head Boy! You need to set an image for the younger students. A good image as a role model." Kat and Rose were both laughing at James. Sirius and Remus were chuckling at the fact that James was getting lectured by the girl he had a crush on yet he still had a grin on his face.

"Oh Lily. Leave him be. It's just the first day of school. And he isn't planning a prank." Rose looked at Sirius, Remus and James and added "Yet."

"Exactly Rosie." She glanced at Sirius and rolled her eyes at his unusual excess of energy.

The seven teenagers all headed down to the dungeons for potions with Slughorn. As they walked down the stone steps to the dungeons Rose slipped. Her foot missed the step and she fell on her bum on the cold, hard stone step. She gasped as she fell. As she hit the stair she let out an "Ow!" She sat for a second. Sirius grabbed her under her arms from behind and pulled her up to her feet.

"What the…?" When she was set back on her feet she turned around to find Sirius behind her.

"Thanks."

"No problem Baby." She turned back around and they all headed into the cool classroom. As they walked through the door Kat heard Rose mutter

"Stupid stairs. That's twice in one day." Kat chuckled at her as they took their seats in the middle of the classroom on the Gryffindor side. The seventh years shared Potions with the Slytherins. Kat and Rose sat next to each other and Lily and Clara took the table right next to them. The four Marauders sat in front of the girls.

The Slytherins entered the classroom led by Bellatrix Black. She sneered at them as she walked in.

"Oh look! It's the mudbloods and blood traitors." Sirius was about to retort when he heard a girl's voice from behind him say

"Sod off Bellatrix." Bellatrix's attention was turned from Sirius to the red head sitting behind him. She smirked

"What are you going to do, Evans?"

"Hex you into the next century." Rose said calmly. Bellatrix and her group all laughed. Rose looked at them, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"The sad thing is you think I'm joking." Rose said coolly.

"Yeah, and what could a filthy mudblood like you do?" Rodolphus Lestrang asked.

"Just because my parents are muggles doesn't mean I'm less powerful than you. I can hex your sorry bums into the next century." Rose turned to the table and opened her book effectively ended the conversation. Bellatrix said

"Bookworm."

Nobody heard Rose's retort because Professor Slughorn entered the classroom.

The lesson went by without any incidents. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Severus Snape and the rest of the group whispered nasty comments at the Gryffindors every time they passed. As the class drew to a close the students began to pack up. The entire lesson had been spent review. Professor Slughorn dismissed the class and walked toward his desk at the front of the room. As he passed Lily he commented

"Outstanding work Miss Evans! You remember everything!"

"Thank you Professor." Rose chuckled a bit at Lily as they all headed for the door.

As they came out of the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall Sirius spun around to face Rose. She stopped and looked at him, startled. He asked

"Did you call Bellatrix a bitch?" A smile played on Rose's lips as she raised her eyebrow. Sirius' eyes got wide.

"You called Bellatrix a bitch." This time it wasn't a question.

"Yes I did."

"Rose!" Kat exclaimed.

"What?! She is. She's the meanest person I've met and I live with Petunia." She glanced at Lily who nodded. "And she is one of the most… how do I put this… promiscuous girls in this school. Not to mention she's creepy." Sirius' mouth hung open. They walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Sirius looked at Rose in disbelief. As they sat down Remus said

"I can't believe sweet, kind, quiet, little Rosie just called someone a bitch and a whore."

"I didn't call her a whore. I said she was extremely promiscuous. And besides, this is Bellatrix Black we're talking about. Death Eater-to-be. She is queen of Slytherin and will probably end up marrying Lestrang or Snape as soon as we graduate." Rose started eating. Remus just shook his head. James looked at Rose and then at Lily. He asked

"Do you have that same side of you?" Kat and Rose said in unison

"Yes she does."

"Thanks guys." Lily said sarcastically.

"No problem Lils." Kat said sincerely. Lily glared at her. They all ate in silence for a while. Sirius watched Rose. She could feel his eyes on her. She looked up at him.

"Do you want something, Black?"

"Yeah." Rose raised an eyebrow in question. He said seriously

"You." Rose's eyes got wide.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"And what do you want with me?"

"Go on a date with me." Rose blinked in surprise. Kat, Lily, James and Remus were watching the two. Rose said

"Uh, no."

"Please."

"No." Sighing in defeat, Sirius said

"Fine." Rose looked at him with her head tilted to the side trying to figure out why Sirius wanted to go out with her all of a sudden. She shook her head and went back to her food.

When they all finished they headed to their next class. As they walked toward the class Kat groaned

"I hate History of Magic."

"I know what you mean" Rose said.

"I mean History is interesting and all. And I love to learn about it but Binns could make it more exciting. And not so many damn lectures."

"That's where we get some of our pranks planned." Remus said. Lily rolled her eyes. She said

"You need to pay attention in that class. It is very important." Sirius put his arm around Lily and said

"My dear Tiger Lily. Even you can't deny that History of Magic with Binns is boring and uneventful." Lily's eyes narrowed at Sirius.

"We won't think bad of you if you admit that Binns' class is boring." Remus urged. Lily looked at Remus then gave in.

"Yes the class is boring but it is still important." James, Remus and Sirius all smirked. They reached the classroom and took seats at the back of the room. Sirius sat behind Rose. Lily and James sat next to her and Remus and Kat sat next to Sirius. Professor Binns floated into the classroom through the chalkboard. His monotone voice called the class to attention. Rose set up to take notes then put her elbows on the desk and rested her chin in her hands. The fly away strands of her hair fell down around her face and she looked blankly at the front of the class where Binns was writing on the chalkboard and droning on about laws against and for dragons. Rose took notes when needed but otherwise stared off and let her mind wander while Binns lectured.

Halfway through the lesson a ball of parchment landed in front of her. Rose looked at it and picked it up, uncrumpling it. Looking at the messy handwriting she could tell the note was from Sirius. She sighed and checked to make sure Binns was still occupied then read the note. _'Hey Baby. Boring class huh? I've got no one to talk to. Remus is passing notes with Kat back here and James is trying to act like he is paying attention to Binns to get Tiger Lily's attention. Would she even care if something happened to him? ~The One and Only, Sirius Black'_ Rose rolled her eyes and laughed silently at Black's ego. She tore off a piece of the parchment on her desk and wrote back _'You have an ego the size of the planet, Black. And what is with you calling me Baby today? Pretending to pay attention is not going to get Lily's attention. To answer your question, yes Lily probably would care if something bad happened to James. We need to do something about Remus and Kat this year. If I have to watch Kat go the color of a rose every time Remus says half a syllable I'm going to scream. And you guys need to come up with a start of term prank. ~Rose P.S. If you tell James what I just said about Lily, I swear to Merlin I will castrate you!'_ Rose folded the note up and discreetly levitated it onto Sirius' desk. A few minutes later something hit the back of Rose's head and landed on her chair. She turned and glared at Sirius, who grinned, and picked up the note. _'Baby is your new nickname 'cause you're the youngest of all of us. Remus is kinda shy when it comes to Kitty Kat. This is bloody amazing! You are telling me I need to do a prank. Usually you guys were completely against the pranks. ~Sirius the Great One P.S. With that threat I'm not saying a word because I've a feeling you'd do it.'_ Rose wrote back _'I've never been against the Marauders' pranking the Slytherins or the rest of the school for that matter. I just don't want to be pranked. Lily's the one against the pranks. 'Kitty Kat' and I don't mind at all. ~Rosie'_ When nobody was looking, Rose turned and threw the note. It hit Sirius in the head. He looked at Rose in surprise. She stifled a giggle and turned around to keep from laughing out loud. She clamped her hand over her mouth and stared at her desk. Lily and James glanced at her in confusion.

Finally the class ended. Rose packed up and waited outside the door for her best friends and the Marauders. Sirius came out first and stood with Rose. She looked up at him and asked

"Kitty Kat?" Sirius smiled

"I just came up with a name for Kat." Kat walked over and stood next to Rose.

"I heard my name." Lily, Remus and James came out and joined them.

"Black came up with nicknames for the three of us. Lily is Tiger Lily. Kat is Kitty Kat. And I am Baby."

"Baby?" James asked.

"'Cause you're the youngest of us." Remus supplied. They started for the common room.

"Yep. I'm 13 minutes younger than Lily."

When they got to Gryffindor Tower Rose went to her dorm. Since they had no homework yet, because they hadn't started anything new, Rose sat on her bed and pulled out a book to pass her free period. She came across a passage after a few minutes that sparked something in her mind. The dormitory door opened then and Kat and Lily came in. Kat asked

"Hey, you want to come with us? We're going over to the boys' room."

"Uh, no. I have to go to the library." Rose got up and hurried down the stairs. As soon as the portrait closed behind her she broke into a run. Rose skidded to a halt in front of the library. She slipped in and went straight to one section. She searched, whispering to herself. She found a large book and pulled it off the shelf and flipped through it. Finding what she was looking for she put the book back on the shelf and ran out of the library and back to Gryffindor Tower. She gasped "Lemon drop" as she skidded up to the portrait hole. It swung open and she dashed inside. She scanned the common room but didn't find who she was looking for.

Rushing up the boys' dormitory steps Rose went straight to the top to the seventh years' dorm. Out of breath she knocked on the door. She heard Remus call

"Come in." She opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind her. She was about to say something but saw Lily and Kat and changed her mind. She looked at Remus and said

"I need to talk to you." He stood from his bed and moved over to her.

"Yes?"

"Alone." She grabbed his loose tie and hauled him out of the room.

"Take me to one of those secret passages you guys always use." Confused Remus led Rose to a hidden staircase. Rose cast a silencing charm around them.

Rose looked Remus straight in the eye and said

"You're a werewolf."

**A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Hehe I hope ya'll enjoyed this long chapter. Tell me what you think. Leave a review! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but life tends to intervene. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. I love reviews cuz I love hearing what my readers think of my writing. So please read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a college student of course I don't own anything.**

Remus paled. He stuttered

"W-what?" Rose said quietly

"I finally put the clues together. Your nickname. You missing once a month at the full moon and looking sick before and after. You, Sirius and James missing for a day occasionally- you know I saw all of you in the Hospital Wing one time. And the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack. It all fits." Remus looked slightly relieved and very worried at the same time. He pleaded

"Please don't think differently of me." Rose's eyes saddened slightly.

"I'll never think any different of you because of something you can't control." She hugged him and he hugged her back, relieved that she did not hate him for what he was. Rose let go of him and asked

"So when is the next full moon?" Remus grimaced

"Saturday."

"I wish I could do something for you." Remus smiled sadly and said

"It's ok. I've made it through before and I'll make it through again. And I've got the other three for protection." They left the hidden passage and went back toward the common room.

"Isn't that really dangerous? I mean, I know James and Black are strong and all but they are still human."

"We've…taken precautions."

"Ok I won't ask you to reveal any more secrets." Rose smiled and gave Remus a one armed hug.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Not unless you tell me to."

"Please don't tell Kat. I want to tell her myself."

"Of course. And I suggest doing that soon. More trust if you know what I mean. Not that she isn't already head over heels for you." Rose chuckled a bit and the flush creeping onto Remus' face.

"Will you ask her out soon? She really likes you and I can tell you like her too. And if it's not soon I think the blush that's on her face every time you open your mouth might become permanent." They both laughed at that.

"Yeah I will."

The two opened the door to the seventh years' dorm to find James and Lily facing each other. Lily had her wand out and pointed at James. Lily said

"Don't even try it, Potter. Or I'll jinx you so bad you won't want to look at another female of any kind for a long time."

"Ooh you're in big trouble. The last time she pulled that one out was when Tom Coffer pinned her to the wall and practically tried to eat her face," Rose said. Sirius burst out laughing at Rose's choice of words. Remus and Kat both chuckled.

"Thank you, Rose, for that wonderful reminder of that arse."

"Tom Coffer? Wasn't he a seventh year last year?" James asked.

"Yes and before you ask I dated him in third year. Now can we please stop talking about this?" Lily asked.

"It's time for class anyway." Rose informed them.

As the Marauders and girls walked through the corridors Rose pointed out

"You know you two are acting kind of like you're back in primary school" Lily glared at James who was grinning like a fool.

"You look like a lovesick puppy James." Kat said. Rose agreed.

"That's because he is a lovesick… well I wouldn't say puppy but he is lovesick." Lily rolled her eyes and the grin on James' face grew wider.

"Come on Tiger Lily. You know deep down you like me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! No! No! I do not like you!"

"Yes ya do."

"Argh!"

"I think it's nap time." The argument ended abruptly as Kat, James, Lily and Sirius looked at Rose in confusion. Then Remus said

"I'd say so. Shall I get the mats for the children?"

"Yes. And if they are good little children during nap time maybe they can have recess afterwards." Lily leveled a glare at her twin sister and the sandy blonde beside her. Remus and Rose just smiled innocently and continued on their way to Charms.

The two shared a discreet high five as they took their seats in the classroom. Their little, impromptu patronizing skit and sufficiently ended the argument. It was put out of the teenagers' mind though as soon as class began. Seventh year Charms was going to be intense. They would be learning much more advanced charms and improving their skills.

The mood of the teenagers was serious as they left their double Charms class that evening. The world was changing outside the safe walls of Hogwarts Castle. The Seventh year students, as well as the rest of the school, were going to have to learn how to defend themselves from the evil that was growing. The minds of the Marauders and girls were on what was to come once they graduated.

Sirius lightened the mood as they all sat down for dinner.

"So what is our start of term prank going to be?" Rose and Kat smiled. Lily glared at the boys and mischievous grins spread across the Marauders' faces as they began to plot their prank.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


End file.
